Welcome to the Heist
by Zelda Aurion
Summary: The Fake AH Crew is the laughing stock of Los Santos and the shame of the Rooster Teeth Crime Syndicate. Their small jobs end up in chaos and destruction. With one last chance to prove themselves, Geoff comes up with the greatest idea ever-a heist. All six of them will work together so what could possibly go wrong? (Spoiler Alert: Everything) Loosely follows the AH Heist videos.
1. In the Hole

Welcome to the Heist! This fic is a crossover between Achievement Hunter and GTA V and will feature the various heists pulled off in their GTA V let's plays. I originally posted this on AO3, but I figured I should post it here too for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!

Chapter Summary: Geoff, the leader of the Fake AH Crew, decides that he needs to do something about his gang's shitty reputation.

* * *

WTTH

* * *

"Listen up assholes!"

Geoff Ramsey grit his teeth as he observed that the assholes were in fact not listening up. Instead, they continued to talk, argue, or in the case of Gavin and Michael, fight to see who could hold the other down the longest. (Michael was winning.)

"I said listen up!"

Ryan and Jack were arguing over the pair's latest attempted robbery, which had left a trail of twelve dead and/or maimed civilians and three dead cows in their wake. Jack was busy calling Ryan a lunatic while Ryan was insisting that killing cows sent a message: no one is safe.

"Guys!"

Ray continued to play Pokemon on his 3DS, shouting triumphantly every time his whatever-mon killed his opponent's something-or-other-chu. Geoff couldn't care less what he was playing, but the point was that he was not listening either.

"I said…LISTEN!" Geoff pulled out his gun, raised it above his head, and fired a shot into the ceiling. One of the florescent lights exploded in a shower of glass and sparks and silenced the room as the others looked at Geoff in shock.

"Geoff, what the hell?" Michael shouted, letting Gavin up off the floor. "Matt is gonna bust your ass when he hears you took out another light."

"Well if you idiots would pay attention, I wouldn't have to shoot out the god damn lights," Geoff snapped back.

"And you all call me crazy," Ryan muttered.

"Cows!" Jack yelled at Ryan. "Dead fucking cows, Ryan. Where did you even find cows in Los Santos?"

"Oh, I can always find meat," Ryan said with an evil grin.

"Ryan's a lunatic," Gavin said as everyone stared at the madman uncomfortably.

"Do I need to shoot the ceiling again?" Geoff threatened, waving his gun.

"Shut the fuck up and let Geoff talk," Ray said, finally closing the DS.

"Thanks," Geoff said to the younger man. Geoff surveyed his crew for a minute and, not for the first time, wondered how he ended up leading such a large group of incompetent dickheads.

It all had started out so well. About twelve years back, he had started The Rooster Teeth Crime Syndicate with his friends Burnie, Matt, Gus, and Jason. They dealt in petty crimes and drug trafficking under the front of a now wildly successful internet webseries, Red vs. Blue. They were actors and filmmakers by day and crime lords by night. Things went well and eventually Matt suggested that Geoff start a side project called Achievement Hunter. They would record video game achievement hunting and play throughs on the business side of things while serving as Rooster Teeth's gang front for the Syndicate. Geoff chose Jack "the Beard" Pattillo as his right hand man and they recruited several other members overtime. Jack was a good balance for Geoff, being slightly calmer and more rational. He was also a genius behind the controls of an aircraft or the wheel of a car, making him superb getaway driver.

Gavin "the Brit" Free, the nerdy Brittish guy who'd been long-time friends with Burnie, was their first recruit. He wasn't the smart bulb in the box, but he was entertaining and he did have a weirdly positive attitude no matter how many jobs they failed to do. He was also a fairly decent shot though God help you if you ever needed him to drive a car or fly a helicopter. Vehicles had odd tendencies to crash whenever he was involved.

After Gavin, Burnie and Matt discovered Michael "Rage Quit" Jones on YouTube. He was a loud mouth, angry guy who was a whiz with video games and creative with explosives. He also had money, connections, a cushy apartment downtown, and brought a decent cash and equipment boost to the gang to finance their activities. Unfortunately his rage tended to get the better of him and he would often accidentally sabotage an operation when things spiraled out of control.

Ray "Brown Man" Narvaez Jr. was recruited for his sharp shooting skills and his insanely good video games skills. He was the best of the best behind both controllers and guns. He was also the sole member of the gang that didn't botch things up…but Gavin had a tendency to partner with Ray and drag them both down into failure. He also didn't take things nearly as seriously as a criminal probably should.

Their last recruit was Ryan "The Mad King" Haywood. Ryan was a great shot, a good driver, and a great gamer. But, as his street name suggested, he was bat shit fucking crazy. He was often responsible for the trail of dead bodies and exploded buildings the gang left behind. He also had a nasty tendency to betray his fellow gang members, leaving them to get shot or arrested. He generally made up for it by taking down the cops before they could nab whoever he had double crossed, but it was something of a nuisance. Geoff had once begged Matt to get rid of the guy but his skills were too valuable…and everyone was a little afraid to piss him off. Now Geoff tolerated him. He was still a lose cannon but he had a knack for getting shit done at least.

Together they were the Fake AH Crew…and they were the worst gang Los Santos had ever seen.

"Guys, we are the worst gang Los Santos has ever seen," Geoff said.

"Tell us something we don't know," Ray said immediately.

"Fuck off Ray," Geoff said distractedly. "Look we have yet to complete the simplest of jobs. Things always start off well, but when shit gets critical, everyone loses their god damn minds."

"Ryan lost his a while ago," Gavin pointed out, making everyone except Geoff nod in agreement.

"Wish you could the say the same about your virginity, huh, Gavin?" Ryan shot back.

Gavin opened his mouth to retort, but Geoff slammed his fist down on the table. "This is serious guys! Matt is going to replace our asses if we don't pull off something big soon."

"Replace us?" Michael asked. "But doesn't that mean—?"

"Yes," Geoff said. "Yes it does mean that they will kill us the fuck off. So if you idiots want to keep your damn jobs and your fucking lives, we need to do something big and we need to do it well."

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked. "We are awful with our petty crimes. Ryan couldn't even pull off a simple robbery. Gavin failed to jack Simeon's car and instead jacked Burnie's and crashed it. Michael flipped shit on his drug deal and got everyone but himself killed and Ray executed the wrong fucking gang member because Gavin insisted that he go along and identified the wrong target." Jack shook his head. "Poor Jason. Matt was not happy about that."

"Let's not forget the fact that Jack flew the stolen private jet over the military base and got shot the fuck down," Ryan added. Jack clenched a fist and snarled at the other man, who grinned.

Geoff sighed. "Yes I know, y'all suck something awful in your individual and pair jobs. But you all have your strengths."

"Even Gavin?" Ray asked.

"Even Gavin," Geoff said. "Though fuck if I know what it is."

"So what do you suggest then?" Jack asked again.

"Well," Geoff said carefully. "We suck alone and in pairs, but maybe if we work in a group we can somehow balance each other out. Six brains have to be better than one or two right?"

"In theory," Ryan said dryly.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Geoff said as he went to his desk and pulled out a sheath of papers and a long, rolled up map, which he unfurled and pinned to the wall. On it he had routes inked out in red and several locations circled and starred. His gang looked at the map for a second and then looked back at Geoff slightly awed.

"You wanna do a big job," Jack said, understanding Geoff's intent.

"Yup," Geoff said, grinning evilly. "I wanna do a heist."

* * *

WTTH

* * *

Hit that button!


	2. Let's Heist

There's a lot of dialogue in this section and all sections where they discuss the plan. Don't worry, the action is coming!

Chapter Summary: Geoff plans out the Crew's first heist. With a little luck, it might not go awry...right?

* * *

WTTH

* * *

"I don't know about this," Jack said. "We've never done a job this big."

"Exactly! That's why it's the perfect plan!" Geoff exclaimed, his voice cracking on the last word in his eagerness. The others did not seem so sure but they did not question their leader when he had that semi-insane glint in his eyes.

"What's the plan, boss man?' Gavin asked.

"So glad you asked Gavin!" Geoff turned to the wall where had had tacked up his map and other papers and rubbed his hands together eagerly. While he had some doubts about the plan, he was hopeful that working together would solve the issues they always seemed to have. Even better, this was a big job: a lot of robbing and a lot of killing. The last part wasn't ideal, but they couldn't afford any more heat. Despite their failures (or perhaps because of the disastrous natures of their failures) they were highly sought after by the police so this needed to go smoothly. The rush Geoff felt right before crime was seizing him though, and he couldn't help but get excited.

"This is Los Santos," he said, slapping the map with his hand. "We all know it. We all love it… kinda. Now we need it to give us a little bit of coin to prove that we are not a shit gang."

"And to prevent Burnie and Matt bumping us off," Ray added.

"That too," Geoff said. "Now, I have identified a low priority target that should net us somewhere in the neighborhood of two grand."

"Two grand?" Michael asked. "That's it?"

Geoff turned and scowled at Michael. "It's not about the money, Michael. It's about proving we can actually do something without fucking it up. We gotta start small because you assholes can't do anything right."

"Two grand isn't small," Michael snapped back. "Two grand is nothing."

Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in frustration. "Look, if we are successful, then I'll let you fuckers plan a bigger heist. Hell if we fuck up, you can plan a different one. For right now, we start small."

"You'll really let us plan a heist?" Gavin asked, excitedly.

"If this gets fucked up, sure," Geoff said, turning back to his map. "But it won't get fucked up. Or else," he added, throwing a murderous look over his shoulder. "As I was saying, two grand. You guys know the 24-hour convenience store by the car wash right?" The crew nodded. "It's in South Los Santos. That's our target."

Geoff turned back to the group. "Gavin," he said, pointing at the Brit, "you and I are going to rob the place."

"Plan G!" Gavin crowed excitedly, yelling out the team name he and Geoff used when partnering up on jobs. "Yeah!"

"Plan G," Geoff agreed. "Ray, you're going to be our sniper. You're the best shot."

"Fuck yeah I am," Ray said.

"You are going to cover me and Gav as we come out of the store," Geoff explained.

"Isn't that a two person job?" Ryan asked. "I just as good a shot, send me with Ray."

"Fuck you," Ray said to Ryan. "I want to live." Ryan scowled but Ray just grinned. Of all the duos, Ryan and Ray were slightly less idiotic, working fairly well together. The problem was that no one, not even Ray, trusted Ryan to keep his sanity all the way through a job.

"Ryan, you're the boat guy," Geoff said quickly as Ryan looked murderous. "You get to steal and drive the getaway boat."

Ryan considered this, likely thinking about what havoc he could wreak with a boat. It must have been enough for him because he nodded in assent and gave Geoff a thumbs up.

"Jack, you're the driver," Geoff told his right hand man.

"Obviously," Jack said with a smug grin.

"And finally Michael," Geoff said, pointing at the younger man. "You get to do what you do best and blow shit up."

Michael grinned. "Wild card!"

"Not that wild," Geoff said firmly.

Turning back to the map, he pointed at the circled location labeled "target" and looked back at his crew. "This right here is our target, here on the corner of Innocence and Elgin—24-hour convenience store by the hands free car wash. "

"Sweet!" Ray shouted. "We're going shopping!"

"Shut the fuck up," Geoff shouted over the laughs that followed. "Gavin, Jack, and I will roll up in an unmarked black SUV with tinted windows and Gavin and I will rob the place." Geoff gestured at Jack. "Jack, while we're inside, I need you to plant sticky bombs around the store—on the sidewalks, nearby walls whatever, just toss a bunch of 'em around. We wanna cause maximum carnage to confuse the cops."

"I can do carnage," Jack said calmly with a grin. "In fact, I can do it without blowing you up, unlike some people," he said, glaring at Gavin.

"That was one time," Gavin muttered.

"Ray, you'll be on the roof sniping, giving us enough cover to get away," Geoff continued. "At that point, Jack will drive us down Innocence and take the first right onto Power Street. There will be an alley on our left that we need to turn into."

"Got it," Jack replied.

"Michael," Geoff said, pointing to the alley on his map. "You'll be in that alley in a large truck or bus—something big."

"The bigger the better," Michael said cheerfully.

"Exactly," Geoff replied, pleased that they all seemed to be getting into the plan and paying attention. "Jack will roll in and you'll pull forward blocking off the alley from the cops. I want that truck or whatever rigged to blow, can you do that?"

"Consider it done," Michael said with a salute.

"I mean it," Geoff said. "It needs to blow—no hair, no fibers, nothing."

"Total destruction!"

"Right," Geoff said with a thumbs up. "Ok, Ryan. You are going to find a boat and bring it to the docks at Puerto Del Sol. After you get the boat in position, you will meet Michael in the alley and get in one of the two identical SUVs. Keep it running. Once Jack, Gavin, and I get in the alley way, I hop in with you and you gun it out of there, heading for the boat. Jack and Gavin will take the second SUV and confuse the cops. Michael, blow up the first one."

"What about me?" Ray asked, raising his hand. "You just gonna leave me on the roof to die?"

"Glad you asked," Geoff said pointing at Ray and winking, much to Ray's discomfort. "Ray, before you take position on the roof, you will get a motorcycle and plant it nearby in the alley, far enough away where it won't be blown up by Michael, but close enough where you won't get got."

Geoff turned away from the map and pointed to the papers in front of him. "All right, so here's the layout." He looked up at Ryan. "Ryan, you and I are Alpha Team. You get the boat to Puerto De Sol, drive the getaway car with me in to the boat, then drive the nondescript vehicle I will set up at the docks all the way to Mount Chiliad."

"Got it," Ryan said.

"Gavin, Jack," Geoff said looking over at them. "Bravo team, Bravo One and Bravo Two. You two will plant the identical SUVs in the alley and Jack you'll get the getaway SUV. While Gavin and I hit the store, you'll cause chaos with bombs and then get away. Once entering the alley, you two take one of the SUVs and head east, leading the cops away and approach Mount Chiliad from there."

"Can do," Jack said.

"Can I drive?" Gavin asked.

"No," replied everyone.

"And Ray and Michael, you're Charlie team," Geoff said. "Ray you set up the motorcycle for you and Michael then take up position to snipe from the roof. Michael you plant the giant vehicle covered in explosives and blow the getaway vehicle and truck. Lead the cops away and meet us at Mount Chiliad."

"Roger that boss!" Ray and Michael said in unison.

Geoff straightened up from his maps and charts and surveyed his team.

"One last thing," he said, his voice deadly serious. "No witnesses, no trail. Every car you use, every vehicle you steal, and every witness you see…they all need to go. No evidence, no witnesses. Got it?"

"I'm on board," Ryan said instantly. The other agreed more hesitantly, all giving Ryan his normal "You're crazy" look.

Geoff was confident in Jack's abilities—he'd work with him long enough—but he wasn't sure about the others. Gavin could either be an asset or he'd ruin the whole thing which is why Geoff paired him with Jack who was more level headed. Ryan was insane, but he excelled at dodging cops and he had a grudging respect for Geoff so it was less likely he'd turn on him or step out of line. Michael and Ray were the best with guns and weapons so they stood the best chance at both surviving on a motorcycle and causing enough chaos to cover the others.

He was playing to the crews strengths and with a little luck, they may make it.

"You are forgetting one thing," Ryan said, leaning forward and fixing Geoff with his most charming smile.

"What?"

"Masks!" Ryan said.

"That's true!" Michael said. "We need to conceal our faces. No witnesses, right?"

"Ryan the mask guy," Ray said excitedly. "I like it."

Geoff rubbed his eye tiredly. "All right fine…masks. If there's nothing else, we'll meet at Michael's apartment tomorrow. We good?" The others nodded. "All right. Get the fuck outta here."

They left, laughing and joking about the heist to come. Geoff sat down at his desk, dropped the air of optimism, and buried his face in his hands.

"We're so fucking doomed."

* * *

WTTH


	3. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter Summary: The Fake AH Crew scopes out their location, Ryan earns his nickname, and Gavin squawks like a bird.

* * *

WTTH

* * *

The Fake AH Crew met up the next day at Michael's fancy penthouse downtown. His wife, Lindsay, had vacated the premises, letting the boys do what they needed to do. They occasionally called Lindsay in on jobs, she was part off Achievement Hunter and nominally part of the Crew, but Geoff had decided it was best to leave her out on this one in case they failed. Michael was grateful for that.

Jack sat at Michael's dining room table, giving his guns a last minute inspection before loading them and securing them to his person. Ryan was propped against the wall in the corner, staring around at everyone through his customary skull mask that he always wore on jobs. Gavin was at the bar sipping a glass of red wine and trading jabs with Michael, who was next to him drinking whiskey. Ray, wearing his tuxedo shirt and white eye mask in what he called his Tuxedo Mask get up, had hit the bong when he arrived and was staring out the window at the lights of the city of Los Santos.

"All right guys," Geoff said, securing the ammo clip in his gun and looking at his gang, who for once immediately shut the fuck up. "Everyone know their code name and jobs? Jack?"

Jack tucked his own gun into his jacket and stood up. "Bravo one, I'm stealing three identical SUVS, leaving two in the alley and using one to drive you and Gavin to the 24/7. Gavin and I will escape in another one and lead the cops away from you and Ryan while I set off a bunch of explosives."

"Gavin?"

"Bravo Two," Gavin chirped. "I'm helping Jack nick the cars and helping you rob and kill the clerk. Then Jack and I escape in the other SUV."

"Ryan?"

"Alpha Two, I'm getting the boat to Puerto Del Sol," Ryan said, not moving from the wall. "I'm driving you to the boat and we escape by sea. Then we grab your planted vehicle and escape to Mount Chiliad."

"Michael?"

"Charlie One, I'm getting a bus or truck r something and parking it in the alley, setting it with explosives. Once you all pull through, I pull forward blocking the cops and blow the thing to hell once you guys get clear. Then I make for the motorcycle."

"Ray?"

"Charlie Two. I snipe from the roof, giving you cover. Once you all are clear and Michael blows, I get to the bike and we lead the cops off east, glacking as we go."

"Glack glack mother fucker," Michael said with a grin.

"And I'm Alpha One," Geoff finished. "I'll grab the nondescript vehicle for me and Ryan's escape and get the money." Geoff strapped his gun on and looked each man in the face. "We can do this guys. We can work together and pull this off, you just have to pull your heads out of your asses long enough to make this work." He looked around once at the gang and nodded before handing out ear pieces. The earpieces would allow them to communicate over long distances. "All right, Michael, bring around the AH mobile and we'll scope out the locations before hitting the mask shop."

The gang exited the apartment, though there was a bit of a cluster fuck at the front door when Michael and Ray tried to exit at the same time. Gavin took a wrong turn on the stairs and exited on the other side of the building through Michael's garage which caused everyone's headsets to nearly explode as Michael yelled at him. Eventually they all piled into the AH mobile, a shiny classic Roosevelt with their logo painted on the side. It sat four, but there were places for passengers to hang off the sides so Gavin and Ryan chose to be left outside. "All right," Geoff said, sliding into the passenger seat. "Let's go—."

WHAM!

Gavin and Ryan hung on for dear life as a white convertible rear ended their car. "What the fuck!" Ryan shouted angrily, looking back at the drover in the offending vehicle. "Fuck that guy. Waste him!"

"No!" Geoff shouted.

"Yeah…I'm with Ryan on this one," Michael said.

"Ryan don't-!"

It was too late. Ryan hopped down from the car and leveled his gun at the man exiting the white convertible, a mid-life crisis with tight khakis and a glaring bald spot. He started to shout at Ryan, but the muzzle of the gun stopped him dead. He let out a yell as pitiless blue eyes stared at him out of the skull mask.

"No witnesses!"

The man's chest exploded in a shower of blood and meat as Ryan unloaded into the guy. The poor fuck slammed backward into his car before slithering down to the ground, a bright red streak decorating the glossy white paint.

It was almost comical how quickly the sirens split the night air.

"Oh great," Geoff said dryly. "A wanted level."

"Dude come on," Michael said as Ryan ran back to the car. "This isn't GTA, don't be a nerd."

"We haven't even started yet and we're already wanted by the cops!" Geoff shouted, his voice cracking again in his distress.

Ryan poked his head in the window. "No witnesses!" he yelled with a maniacal grin.

"Shut up!" Geoff said, shoving Ryan's face back out of the window. "Fucking drive Michael, lose the heat quick before we all go down for Ryan's insanity."

"Alpha Two might need to take a dive," Ray muttered grumpily.

"I heard that dickhead," Ryan replied, his voice crackling over the headset.

Michael sped off through the streets of Los Santos, dodging main streets where the cops were looking for the shooter. It was not helpful that Ryan had wasted the guy right in front of Michael's apartment, but there wasn't much to be done about it now. Thank God Matt had plenty of cops on the Syndicate's payroll. Geoff stared out the window as the worn streets of Los Santos flashed by, wondering if this heist was really going to work and if his gang was really redeemable.

"OH NO!"

Geoff turned at the shout just in time to see Ryan go flying off the side of the car as Michael made a sharp turn into an abandoned parking lot with some low income businesses.

"Ryan!" Geoff shouted, leaning out the window and watching helplessly as Ryan bounced and rolled away behind them. He came to a halt in the middle of the road and for a minute lay there motionless.

"Well fuck, he's dead." Ray shook his head. "Gavin go get his money. What?" Ray said defensively as everyone looked at him. "We ain't rich, get the money!"

"I'm fine you assholes, stay away from my money." They all turned to look as Ryan got up and limped back over the car. "You mother fuckers are lucky this isn't the first time I've fell off a car."

"I don't even wanna ask," Jack said. "Just get back on the damn car. It looks like we dodged the cops."

The words had barely left Jack's mouth when the sound of a cell phones rang out. Ray fished his out of his pocket and opened the text message he had received. "What the fuck! My car was destroyed. The insurance company just notified me."

There was a squawking noise like a bird from outside the windows and Gavin stuck his head inside, waving his own cell phone. "My car blew up!"

Geoff looked up from his own cell phone that had just gone off and sighed. "Mine too."

"And mine," said Ryan.

Everyone looked at Jack and Michael. Finally Michael rolled his eyes. "Ok, I may have threw a sticky bomb at the guy that hit us, but how was I supposed to know those were your cars behind us?!"

"Lucky that we're robbing the convenience store," Ray said exasperatedly. "I'm sure two grand split six ways will cover the cost of a new car for all of us."

"You fucking idiots," Geoff growled. "Michael, just drive us to the god damn convenience store!"

* * *

"All right," Geoff said as they approached the 24/7. "This is the target." Without looking behind him, he pointed his gun at Ray. "Make a shopping joke and I will shoot you." Ray closed his mouth and glared until Geoff lowered his gun.

"Park around the corner and we'll check it out," Geoff instructed Michael. They pulled off into a small alley behind the store and exited the vehicle, making sure their weapons were carefully concealed before walking casually, towards the convenience store. "All right, Jack you go in and scope the store. Buy something, act casual."

"Buy some fruit!" Ray called after him. "I want an orange!"

"Orange you glad I didn't say 'gimme all your money?'" Michael said and the others cracked up.

Geoff groaned. "Ryan, Gavin, you fan out and check the streets and alleys for cameras or anything that will give us away. Michael, Ray come with me."

Geoff led Michael and Ray across the street and showed them the easily accessible roof directly across from the 24/7. One ladder lead to the lower part of the roof and a second ladder lead to the higher section of roof that gave them a clear, unobstructed view. Ray slung his duffel bag of weapons down and pulled out his sniper rifle.

"Um…" he said, as he assembled the gun. "Geoff there is not a lot of cover here." He looked down at the ankle high wall.

Geoff shrugged. "Duck. Or shoot from the second level. Can you do it?"

Ray gave him a look and hefted his gun, peering down through the scope at the store. "Of course."

"GAVIN!" Michael shouted into his headset. Gavin, two stories below and across the street, jumped a mile and dropped his phone. "Are you taking a god damn selfie?"

"It's for surveillance, Michael." Gavin said in their ears, sounding offended at Michael's scolding.

"Don't take a picture of yourself, that's evidence!" Michael shouted. "I'll have to blow you up!"

"God damn," Geoff said.

"Have a great day, sir!" Jacks voice said, followed by the sound of a door opening. "You guys need to shut the fuck up. You are not inconspicuous."

"This guy is going to be so ready for us," Michael groaned.

"HEY!" Geoff shouted. "Michael, Ray, shut up and pay attention." He walked over to the back of the roof and pointed at the alley bellow. "Ray, park the stolen motorcycle here and get to Michael as soon as his truck blows. Head east and lead the cops off."

"Got it," Charlie Team responded together.

"All right," Geoff said into his head set. "Crew, back to Michael's car and we'll run Jack's route and I'll show you the alley where we're going to split up."

It was a large alley (Los Santos has a lot of alleys apparently) around the corner from the convenience store that let out onto another street. The alley was dingy and dirty, filled with dumpsters, trash, and cracked pavement. Still, it served their purposes nicely. Geoff showed

Michael the left side entrance that he would bock with the truck and the exit he would take with Ray away from the others. Then they drove Jack's escape route, from the store into the alley where he would escape from the north exit with Gavin. Finally, they traveled down the street to Puerto Del Sol to show Ryan where to plant the boat.

"Everyone good?" Geoff asked and the Crew responded back in the affirmative. "All right so from this point on, we're three teams in three separate directions and we meet on Mount Chiliad."

"Wait!" Ryan said. "Masks."

"God damn dude," Geoff said. "All right to the fucking mask store. Then we get started.

Remember, do your job and we'll all come out of this just fine."

* * *

WTTH


	4. It's On!

Chapter Summary: Murder, betrayal, and a little friendship go...a pretty short way, actually.

* * *

WTTH

* * *

Night settled over Los Santos, the time of day when law abiding citizens disappeared from the streets and the criminals of Los Santos came out to play. Anyone with honest business completed it quickly and carefully lest they run afoul of one of the many gangs that roamed the city. Store owners either closed up shop or withdrew guns and baseball bats from under their counters and prayed that tonight wouldn't be the night they would have to use them.

Outside the 24/7 convenience store on the corner of Innocence ad Elgin, a black SUV pulled causally up to the curb and cut its lights. The clerk inside tensed, praying that nice normal men stepped out of that vehicle.

"God damn we look like Dr. Doom," Jack said, tugging on his Carbon Warrior mask.

"That's a good thing," Geoff insisted. "It will cause confusion. Is everyone in position?"

Michael pulled his mask down over his head and started the giant truck he had managed to steal. The red lights of sticky bombs glinted off the black plastic mask and he gripped the steering wheel. "Charlie One good to go."

Ray peered around the brick wall of his sniper post, raising his gun and putting the convenience store in his scope. He took a deep calming breath and focused carefully on his target. "Tuxedo Mask ready for action."

"RAY!"

Ray sighed. "Charlie Two ready to go."

Ryan started the black SUV that was waiting in the alley near Michael, leaving the lights off as he waited for the signal to go. "Alpha Two, ready for pick up." The boat was waiting snugly in Puerto Del Sol and the comforting weights of his two guns strapped to his chest were reassuring. Ryan stared out the windshield, imagining how the heist would go and thinking hard about what he could do to tip the odd of success in their favor. Most of the thoughts involved violence. And dead things.

"All right guys…" Geoff said gripping his gun and grabbing the door handle. His heart was in his throat, but his palms were dry, his hands steady, and his resolved fixed. This would work. It had to work.

"It's on," he said.

Gavin and Geoff popped the car doors and ran into the convenience store. The clerk behind the counter immediately raised his hands defensively, though not before triggering the silent alarm.

"Please don't hurt me, I have a family!"

Geoff didn't care. "Give us the fucking money!"

"Put the money in the bag you son of a bitch!" Gavin shrieked, laughing insanely. The clerk immediately opened the cash register and started loading a plastic bag with its contents. His hands fumbled and he dropped some coins, sweat pouring down his face.

"No sudden movements!" Gavin shouted as the clerk hesitated. "No sudden movements!"

"Just put the money in the bag," Geoff said, cutting across Gavin's jerky and somewhat hysterical actions. "You're going to be fine. You're going to be cool as a cucumber, we are not interested in becoming murderers." He was lying of course but the clerk didn't know that.

Suddenly the windows of the store rattled as several explosions went off outside, testimony to Jack's successful mission. There was a scream and Michael's voice shrieked through the earpieces. "We got a pedestrian outside making a run for it. Charlie Two!"

"On it!"

Geoff and Gavin were too focused on the clerk to see what was happening but Ray's excited whoop hinted that the pedestrian had been neutralized. The clerk finally stuffed the last of the bills in the bag and flung it over the counter. Geoff grabbed it and had barely closed his hand around it when the boom of a shot gun filled his ears and blood splattered the front of his mask. He looked up to see the clerk hit the ground, a mass of blood and bits of flesh where his face had been.

"Leg it!" Gavin shouted, following Geoff as he bolted from the store. They flung themselves in the SUV and Jack peeled away from the curb, not even waiting for the doors to shut. Geoff crammed the money in his duffel bag as sound screamed through his earpiece.

"Charlie Two, cover their escape!"

"Alpha One, Bravo Team you are clear. Get in that alley." Jack made a sharp right and careened into the alley.

"Bravo One watch out!" Michael screamed, but it was too late. They clipped the edge of the dumpster and the SUV went into a tail spin. Gavin had yet to secure his door properly and with a loud squawk he went flying out of the car and into the alleyway. Jack slammed on the breaks and Geoff hit the dash so hard, he saw stars.

"Bravo Two, come in!" Geoff shouted. "Bravo Two!" For a moment there was silence until a loud groan crackled in Geoff's ear.

"Bravo Two, banged up but on foot. Heading for the car."

Geoff flung himself out of the vehicle, noting that Michael had pulled forward and blocked the alley. Jack was right behind him and they sprinted to the waiting SUVs.

"Alpha One I am on the right," Ryan said, throwing the lights on. Geoff wrenched open the door and dove into the front seat. "Hang on!"

Michael jumped from the truck and leaped into the still running getaway car. Throwing it in reverse he backed it alongside the truck and hopped back out. Running around the corner, he shouted a warning to the others and ignited the bombs on the truck. There was a deafening explosion, but it was not enough to cover the sound of sirens…and the whir of a helicopter.

"Fuck, we got choppers!" Michael shouted.

"I'm on my way!

"Alpha team get out of here!" Jack shouted as Gavin gunned the engine of the SUV. Jack made a leap for the backseat as Gavin started to drive away, but he missed and fell to the pavement. "Bravo Two, wait!" He looked up as blue and red lights filled the alley and two cop cars came screeching into the alley. "Shit they're coming down the opposite way. Alpha Team are you clear?"

"We're clear, we have the money!"

Gavin careened to a halt as the cop cars blocked his path. He had no way out, his only choice was to back up and take Michael and Ray's exit.

"Bravo Two why?" Jack shouted in frustration, as Gavin spun around, trying to get away from the cops. "You fucked me Bravo Two. You fucked me!"

"What's going on?" Geoff shouted in Jack's ear, but Jack didn't answer. Cops flooded the alley and aimed carefully at Gavin, who had barely managed the turn.

 _There's only one thing to do._

"Just go!" he shouted to Gavin. "Just go!"

"I'm coming back, Bravo One," Gavin shouted, steeling his resolve. "Hang—."

But what he was hanging the Crew never found out for at that moment the alley exploded in gun fire, shattering Gavin's windows with the sound of broken glass echoing through their ear pieces.

There was a choking noise from Bravo Two followed by horrible silence.

"Bravo Two!" Jack yelled. "Fuck!" Jack raced for the car, ducking another rain of gunfire and flung open the driver side door to find Gavin jumped over, blood gushing from his side. Jack shoved Gavin into the passenger seat and gunned the engine, reversing wildly and streaking down the side exit of the alley.

"Don't you die you fucking big-nosed British prick!" Jack shouted at Gavin.

Michael stared in horror as Gavin was gunned down, but he didn't have time to absorb it as Ray roared up next to him on the motorcycle. Michael jumped on the back just as the black SUV soared past, cutting them off, with a cop close behind.

"Get the cop!" Ray shouted. "Shoot so Bravo Team can get away!"

Michael aimed for the tires of the police car as Ray sped after them, but the terrain was bumpy and the target kept weaving. Ray hit a pothole, jostling Michael's gun arm. Michael's hand squeezed the trigger involuntarily and he let out a spray of bullets at the cars in front of him.

One shot was lucky. It hit the tire of the police car just right, exploding it and causing the cop to crash into the guard rail.

The other shot was not so lucky.

Jack felt his shoulder explode and red swam across his vision and he cried out. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He felt himself slump sideways, felt the car spin out of control and the last thing he heard was Geoff shouting for Team Bravo before everything went black.

"You killed him!" Ray roared at Michael as Bravo Teams SUV crashed, into the wall of a store across the street. "You killed him! What did you do?"

"I killed Bravo One and Two!" Michael shouted to Geoff. "Things got out of control and he was in front of me and I—I-!"

"What's going on?" Geoff roared. "Where's Bravo One and Bravo Two?"

"Alpha Team approaching the docks!" Ryan shouted and Geoff hung on they streaked into Puerto del Sol. Geoff tried to decipher what was going on from Michael and Ray's frantic shouting. It seemed that the police were chasing them, which would give Alpha Team a chance to get away. Ryan stopped the car and ran for the boat, Geoff right behind him. As he ran, he threw a sticky bomb over his shoulder, which stuck perfectly on the car, and detonated it.

In hindsight, he probably should have waited to do that.

Geoff felt his feet leave the ground as the force of the explosion blew him off the pavement and into the air. Ryan let out a yelp and Geoff landed face first on something soft.

"Well that's one way to enter a boat," Ryan said as Geoff sat up, rubbing his nose gingerly, which had to be broken. Sure enough, Geoff had blown himself right into the boat. The engine came to life and almost immediately they were zooming out of the port and into open water.

"What happened to Bravo Team," Geoff demanded in to his mic. "Someone give me a sit rep."

"I don't know about Bravo Two, I think he got gunned down in the car," Ray shouted, before swearing immediately. "Charlie One, take out that cop!"

"Fuck!" came Michael's voice, followed by a rain of gun fire. "I tried to get the heat off of them but we hit a pot hole and I accidentally fired and I think…I think I shot Bravo One. Their car spun out and didn't move after that. I...I didn't see him!"

"HE WAS WEARING A HAWIIAN SHIRT!" Ray roared.

"IT WAS A DARK ALLEY!"

"YOU SHOT HIM IN THE FACE!"

"ENOUGH! God damn it!" Geoff shouted, slamming his fist into the dashboard of the boat. _Jack and Gavin both down, God damn it!_ "Charlie Team, get out of there, get to Mount Chiliad."

"Got it," Michael said as he opened fire again from the back of the motorcycle. Ray swerved in and out of traffic as every cop in the world followed them. They had no cover on this bike and already he had been grazed by a bullet that nearly made them crash. Ray took a hard left onto the highway only to be greeted by three cop cars trying to block their approach.

"Go past them, I've got this!" Michael said, chucking pipe bomb at the cars. Ray accelerated past and Michael set the bomb off, causing yet another huge explosion. They were nearly blown off the bike, just like Geoff had nearly blown himself up.

"We're fine!" Ray shouted as more cops converged, though in reassurance of Michael or himself he could not say.

"Charlie Team!" Geoff shouted into the mic. "Charlie Team what's going on?

"We're fine!" Ray shouted again as the blue and red lights closed in around them.

"Charlie team get out of there!"

"WE'RE FINE!"

They were not fine.

"Alpha Team, we're making our approach—FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Michael and Ray barely had time to register the crash from behind before they were thrown from the bike and into the air. Ray landed smack on the pavement, scraping his arms and legs to hell and cracking his head sickeningly. Michael managed to land on his forearms, breaking his fall somewhat effectively.

"Team Charlie is down!" he shouted as cops leaped from their cars and converged on him and Ray. "I repeat Team Charlie is down!"

"Shit!" Ray yelled, stumbling to his feet behind Michael. They ran for the field next to the interstate, running as fast as they could for cover, they cleared the wall just as gunfire exploded behind them.

Ray felt something slam into his chest and he went head over feet into the grass. Pain lanced through him before blackness took him. Michael made it two steps away from the wall before something slammed into his back knocking breath and consciousness from him. He managed to get out one horrible choking yell before he too went face first into the grass.

"FUCK!" Geoff yelled ripping his piece from his ear and throwing it into the ocean. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

They were all gone. Jack, Gavin, Michael, Ray—gone. It was just him and Ryan left in the Fake AH Crew…the worst gang in Los Santos.

Geoff laughed hollowly after a moment. "Well the plan worked. Minus all the failure." He looked sideways at his masked partner. "The good news is your cut just got bigger." Instead of replying, Ryan slowed down, eventually cutting off the ignition. Geoff looked around curiously. "Why are we stopping?"

"Uh…" Ryan said, standing up and looking down at Geoff through the empty eyes of his Carbon Warrior mask. He removed his ear piece carefully and set it on the dash. "Well there really doesn't have to bee two of us at this point does there?"

Geoff shot to his feet but Ryan was quicker. Geoff had barely moved his hand towards his gun when Ryan's shot caught him right in the chest. Geoff fell backward tumbling over the side of the boat with Ryan's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears as the cold ocean swallowed him up.

Ryan raised his gun triumphantly. "Alpha Two wins!" He laughed some more before reaching under Geoff's seat for the black duffel bag…only to find it gone.

"What the—?" Ryan searched the boat frantically, ripping up seat cushions desperate to get the money. Finally he looked in horror at the ripples left by Geoff's fall. "NO! He took the money to the grave!"

"Guess again, asshole."

Ryan spun around and had exactly one second to see a dripping wet Geoff standing behind him before Geoff tattooed knuckles smashed into Ryan's face.

Geoff snatched up Ryan's earpiece. "Bravo Team, what's your status? Charlie Team?"

"Bravo One fine, Bravo Two was grazed under his vest. He needs medical attention. Heading to a private clinic now."

"Charlie Team?"

"Good to go. Banged up but nothing critical," Michael groaned.

"My mask is ripped! Those mother fuckers!" Ray was not happy

Geoff glared at Ryan as he finally surfaced, sputtering. "Bullet proof vests, jackass," Geoff said. "We knew you would backstab every one of us if we didn't have them."

Ryan tread water for a minute, looking mutinous. "Well fuck."

* * *

WTTH


	5. Sit Rep

Chapter Summary: Goeff learns he should really think before he speaks.

* * *

WTTH

* * *

"So that didn't work."

Geoff surveyed the group, trying not to scowl and failing spectacularly at it. He was so livid with the group of dickheads that he almost told Matt and Burnie to just bump the whole gang off and start over. As it was, they had a job and half covering up the damage from last week's heist. Geoff was sure that when they got out it, they were done for, but Burnie had actually applauded the

Fake AH Crew for their efforts and Mat begrudgingly appreciated their new-found dedication. They weren't in the clear yet, but they had, in fact, gotten away with the money, their measley two grand, so their credibility on the street was rising. Or rather, they were now known for failing with flair. Who knew if that was a step forward or not?

"It would have if someone hadn't ditched me in the middle of the alley," Jack snapped at Gavin, his bandaged forehead stark against his bruise mottled face. His shoulder ached fiercely where the bullet had embedded in his vest and fractured his collar bone.

Gavin flipped him the bird, his shirt moving slightly to reveal his bandaged torso. "You were too slow getting in the car, you pleb. You ran in the wrong bloody direction!" After Jack, Gavin had the worst injuries, a bullet having grazed his ribs. Nothing was broken but he had stitches and had lost a lot of blood so he needed to keep it bandage for a week or two. He probably could have shaken it off if he wasn't such a wimp.

"Just like _someone_ ," Ray said viciously with a glare at Michael, "shot in the wrong direction!" Ray and Michael escaped much of the potential for injury due to the bullet proof vests they had worn and the helmets Ray had thoughtfully nabbed for them. Still, they were sore and bruised like everyone else.

Michael got to his feet, clenching his teeth menacingly in Ray's direction. "If you knew how to dodge a fucking pot hole, I wouldn't have-"

"Shot me in the shoulder?" Jack interrupted. "Yeah, I'll try to remember that the next time I crash into a wall because my own teammate shot me!"

"Hey hey hey," Michael said, slamming his fist on the table. "Can we all just agree that the plan would have worked if Ryan hadn't been a backstabbing motherfucker?"

Everyone turned to look at Ryan who glared back through his two black eyes over his heavily bandaged nose. "What? _I_ got away. The plan worked."

"Yeah it worked, until you shot me in the chest!" Geoff said. "I swear to God Ryan, I can't honestly think of a reason I shouldn't shoot you right god damn now."

"How about because you didn't even give me a god damn vest!" Ryan shouted getting to his feet. "You just left me to die! You guys always expect me to fuck up or backstab you so why should I bother trying when you don't give a fuck?"

A ringing silence fell. Geoff had no argument. Idiots they may be, but Geoff did value all of his gang members, even Ryan. True, he had suspected that the Mad King may go off at any minute, hence his giving out the vest to everyone else, but maybe if he had shown a bit more faith in his crew, things might have gone differently. Maybe that was why they were the worst gang in Los Santos. Other gangs were like families. Violent crazy fucked up families, but still families. Maybe they should try that approach.

"All right," Geoff said to Ryan and the group at large. "All right. You want a show of loyalty.

Here's your god damn show of loyalty: you guys get to plan a heist."

Geoff had forgotten all about his promise to let the others lead their own heist and it wasn't until Matt asked for their next move did Geoff blurt out the idea. Unfortunately, Matt took to it rather well so now Geoff fully understood the horrible ramifications of not thinking before he spoke. "So wait…" Ryan said slowly. "You're letting us plan the next one. Like...together?"

Geoff sighed and slumped back down into his chair. "Matt agreed that we did slightly better together than we've done as individuals. He want us to try again and Burnie was all for it and helped me convince him. They both want us to prove that we're smart enough to plan one. All of us."

"Even Gavin?" Jack asked incredulously.

Geoff locked eyes with Brit who grinned cheekily. "Yes. God help us. Even Gavin."

* * *

WTTH


End file.
